


Cassette Tape

by koumiso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, matsuhana - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumiso/pseuds/koumiso
Summary: Hanamaki found a cassette tape. There was something written on it. It says: “Go Out With Me, Please?”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Cassette Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing lyrics! Please bear with me, wah. The lyrics are more like a poem?? So I do want apologise if this one-shot doesn't please you!
> 
> \- Might contain typos & grammatical errors.  
> -Feedbacks are highly appreciated.

“Hup—” the male huffed out as he jabbed the handle of the padlock inside of its hole. The chains loosely hung around the gym doorʼs handle. “Okay, then. Done locking up the doors,” Matsukawa announced as he tossed the keys high and it landed back on his palm. “Today was tough, donʼt you think?”

Hanamaki shrugged, giving back Matsukawaʼs bag and jacket, “which part was tough, exactly?” they began walking out of the school building. He stopped, “Oh,” he mumbled, “you mean, Oikawa-san trying to flirt with Iwaizumi-san?”

“That, yeah,” he gave a slight chuckle. “Makes me curious to where does Iwaizumi-san gains his patience for him.”

Hanamaki laughed. “Exactly. I wake up every morning and thatʼs the first question coming into my mind!”

The black-haired gazed at him, “youʼre exaggerating, dude,” he gave a playful punch on his shoulder.

“Maybe.”

The two strolled in silence, their steps were the only sounds that can be heard. Footsteps reflecting through the silent street, where Hanamaki lives. The sun gradually setting down in the clouds, various hues of orange, red, and yellow emitting around the neighbourhood. The cool breeze slowly kissing their skins, it made them feel comfortable.

Both of them halted in front of a house which belongs to Hanamaki. He unlocked the small gate and entered. He glanced at Matsukawa who wasnʼt moving from his spot, his eyes were just fixated to Hanamaki. He had this expression where it was like he was about to say something. To blurt out something. But he was hesitating. He couldnʼt do it at all. The look in his eyes said so. 

Hanamaki cleared his throat, “er... So uh, Iʼll see you at school on Monday?” Hanamaki awkwardly told him, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Matsukawa jerked from his spot and then nodded slowly, “yeah. Sure. See you soon.” And he walked away hastily. Mumbling something that Hanamaki couldnʼt hear.

Hanamaki only watched the black-haired male walking away.

“...huh.”

***

“Ugh,” Hanamaki grunted as he eyed the plain ceiling above him. His eyes adjusting to the luminous light. “So boriiiinng... Should have asked Mattsun out instead. Eat outside, I guess,” he mumbled to himself as he tossed on his side.

His eyes were roaming around his room until it landed on the jacket that was hanging by the wall. The sleeves were very loose. His interest was abruptly snatched by the small lump inside of the pocket. He stared at it until it piqued his curiosity.

He stood up from his bed and stepped towards the jacket, curiously looking at it. He examined the jacket, “eh... this isnʼt mine...?” he uttered, holding the sleeves, “this is Mattsunʼs,” he calmly said. He wasnʼt surprised. This happens all the time. Both of them exchanging clothes. No one notices at all. 

He inserted his hand inside the pocket and felt a small object. A rectangular-shaped object that he didnʼt realized what was it. Slowly yanking it out of the pocket, he found a cassette tape. Not just any typical cassette tape, but it’s the one where you can record your voice with.

But what captivated Hanamaki more is, there was something written on the tape. It said, ‘Go Out With Me, Please?’

Curious, he instantly grabbed the unused walkman inside of his closet, blowing away the dust that produced around it due to being not used for ages. It made him sneeze a little.

He wore the headphones and pressed the play button. To his huge astonishment, it was Mattsun singing.

‘Didn’t know when it started.  
I just realize from that day,  
when I keep looking at you  
my heart instantly paces.

‘Your sweet, dorky smile that almost gave me diabetes—  
but just kidding,  
although your smile made me melt.

‘Your light, brown, fluffy hair,  
that I wanted to caress so badly,  
but I kept preventing myself,  
since it is embarrassing to do.

‘Your delicate hands  
that I wanted to hold so bad,  
oh man,  
imagine that warmth against my palms,  
imagine those fingers intertwined with mine.

Such a wonderful thing to happen.’

The song kept on going and going, Hanamaki was just sitting on the tatami floor, his eyes widening every each second. He knew this voice too well. He always hears this voice every day. He sure wasnʼt mistaken that this was Mattsunʼs voice. 

But Hanamaki didnʼt knew who this song was for. Although, he did have an idea.

‘I always wanted to ask you,  
Go out with me,  
Go out with me,  
Please?

‘I maybe inexperienced when it comes to dating,  
But rest assured that Iʼll do my best just for you,  
Oh, oh.

We could see the night skies,  
Or even the sun rising,  
And maybe, if youʼd like,  
We could see the sun setting, too?

From your name,  
Itʼs are very precise.  
Your name means valuable, right?  
They might not see your worth,  
But Iʼve saw it from the very beginning.

I just realized that from that day,  
I started liking you—  
Scratch that,  
I think I love you.’

An inaudible thud was heard inside of Hanamakiʼs room as the walkman slipped from his hand.

His palm was suddenly covering half of his blushing face, eyebrows furrowed in an unknown expression.

“Damn you, Mattsun.”

***

“Itʼs not here either??” Matsukawa questioned to himself as he searched inside of his locker. He was currently at school and didn’t get to drop by Hanamaki’s house since he was looking for something important.

It has been 2 days that he has been searching for his cassette tape. If someone has found the tape, he’d be humiliated for the rest of his life. He’s been hoping that no one would claim that, it would be a huge embarrassment.

“Yo,” a voice called out, a few steps away from Matsukawa. Hands inside of his pockets, bag on his shoulder.

“Oh, hey. Good morning,” Matsukawa greeted at Hanamaki, not looking at him as he continued to search inside of his locker.

“What are you looking for?”

“Uh, nothing. Just a random book.”

The two stayed quiet. Matsukawa was confused with the silence, but he still kept searching since his locker was a huge mess.

He heard a few creaks beside him, which was Hanamaki’s footsteps, and he started singing in the most unexpected tune.

‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner?  
From the very beginning,  
I thought I was the only one.  
I was so afraid of getting rejected,  
But didn’t knew that we both had equal feelings.

‘I never knew I was this oblivious,  
Or maybe I was just too negative.  
But you know, oh,  
That I’m so happy to hear that song.

‘So here’s my answer to that song:  
Yes, I’ll go out with you.  
See the night skies with you,  
Or maybe the sun rising,  
And maybe the sun setting, too.

‘We could intertwine our fingers whilst watching the skies,  
Or even hold hands and feel each other's warmth.

‘I liked you.  
But now I think I’ve fallen deeper,  
To the point, I can’t get up.  
I love you.’

Matsukawa stared at Hanamaki in bewilderment. His eyes widened like saucers. His expression gaping at Hanamaki as he was there, bending towards his locker.

“Is... The lyrics not nice?” Hanamaki questioned, worried that he mightʼve just ruined the song.

Matsukawa blinked a few times until his features softened. He smiled, “no. You just made it perfect, maybe even more than perfect.”


End file.
